


pretty, useless

by cheapdreams



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, CEO Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Caning, Cat/Human Hybrids, Come Eating, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Punishment, Spanking, Top Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Verbal Humiliation, minseok is done with sehun, poor chanyeol doesn't deserve this, sehun gets a time out, suho's kinda whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdreams/pseuds/cheapdreams
Summary: Junmyeon is super busy with work. His kitty hybrid Sehun isn't exactly happy about that.





	pretty, useless

**Author's Note:**

> ultra big thanks to my beta reader @m00dym00nie on twitter!! i always need help with my writing so beta readers are super helpful tbh. anyway, enjoy ya'll!!

Junmyeon was a busy man. Sehun got that. He understood. But that didn't mean it wasn't annoying as hell.

Thankfully, Junmyeon was also incredibly patient and loved Sehun too much to ever scold him for the way he complained and whined. Because he absolutely complained and whined whenever Junmyeon would listen, especially if he was working in his office at home and Sehun was sprawled across the couch, desperate for attention. He couldn't help it, he was half  _ cat _ for god's sake, he wanted to be petted and loved 24/7. The few hours Junmyeon could spare in the mornings and late evenings weren't  _ enough.  _ (Though if you asked Junmyeon, Sehun could never have enough attention.)

So, yes, Sehun  _ had _ kind of gotten pissy over the last few weeks leading up to some big business event at the company Junmyeon was working from dawn to dusk and Sehun hated that. He hated the way Junmyeon bought him a new game to make up for it and reassured him that it would all be over soon and then they could go on vacation for an entire week and a half. 

Fuck that. 

It had practically been an eternity since Sehun had snuggled with Junmyeon on the couch or, well, done pretty much anything domestic with him. The tiny, exhausted kisses at bedtime and his handful of "I love you"s in the morning weren't enough. He wanted  _ more, _ dammit! More from Junmyeon, no one else. 

That's probably what led to him throwing the hissy fit. 

He was just so fucking angry and lonely, okay? It didn't seem like a bad idea at the time, sinking his claws into the upholstery of their sofa and ripping until he felt a bit calmer. Chanyeol had tried to tell him no and pull him away, but who was Chanyeol to tell him what to do? He lashed out at him, and kept lashing out to make him go away. Finally, when he was sitting among a pile of stuffing and cloth, he had stopped. The damage had already been done, though, because Minseok made him sit in the corner like a child and wait for Junmyeon to get home. No amount of puppy-dog eyes could make him budge, and he'd tried swiping at Minseok as a last resort. Minseok just caught his arms and threatened to declaw him with a pair of chopsticks. 

Now here he was, fuming in the corner and waiting for Junmyeon to come and yell at him. It wasn't  _ fair. _ This was all Junmyeon's fault anyway. He did nothing wrong. 

It took hours for Junmyeon to get home, and Sehun got bored waiting. He tried to turn and at least look away from the blank corner, but Minseok must've been expecting that from him because within seconds he was whacked with a magazine and told to face forward. Sehun hated magazines and he hated Minseok, too. Most of all, he hated having nothing to do. He wanted to claw his own ears in frustration. 

After a year (an hour and a half) passed at a snail's pace, there was the quiet rumble of Junmyeon's car outside and Sehun's tail curled anxiously. Was Junmyeon going to be disappointed? Anger was one thing, disappointment was far worse. He shook off the thought. Of course Junmyeon wouldn't be any of those emotions towards him, he did nothing  _ wrong.  _ He was the victim.

The lock clicked open and there was the hushed murmur of voices in the foyer. Chanyeol, Sehun could guess, probably informing Junmyeon on what happened. The murmuring stopped, there were footsteps, and suddenly Minseok was telling him to turn around. 

"Sehun," Junmyeon said and, yep, that was definitely his  _ I'm angry and disappointed and you're totally getting your ass beat for this _ tone. No cute nickname either, no  _ Hunnie _ or  _ Hunhun.  _ Sehun's usually perked ears twitched and flattened back. "Why would you do something like this?"

"It felt good and I was angry," Sehun mumbled, lowering his eyes. He could convince himself he was the victim to the moon and back, yet the mere presence of Junmyeon was enough to make him feel guilty.

"Why were you angry?"

"Because you weren't home."

There was a beat of silence and a glimmer of hope sparked in his chest. Maybe Junmyeon was seeing the error in his ways. 

"That's absolutely no reason to ruin the couch, Sehun." Or not. "I know I'm not here very often but that's no excuse to throw a temper tantrum like you're still a kitten."

White-hot anger sparked in Sehun. "I didn't throw a temper tantrum."

"Oh really? Then what would you call that?"

Sehun went quiet, his anger dissipating as quickly as it had appeared. Junmyeon sighed and he looked up at him, waiting for him to say something else. Junmyeon just shook his head for a long moment, and Sehun's heart hurt at the dismay in his eyes. Was he going to decide Sehun was too much trouble? Sehun couldn't go back to the hybrid shelter, he hated the noise and the smells and all the despair. Most of all, he didn't want to lose Junmyeon. What other owner would take his snarky comments and general brattiness? His old owners hadn't appreciated it, and they'd tried to beat it out of him until he could barely walk. He couldn't go back to that. He'd rather  _ die-- _

"Sehun? Sehun why are you crying?"

"I'm not," Sehun said, sniffling. Junmyeon crouched down and cupped his hybrid's face, brushing away a few stray tears. 

"Are you using this as a cheap ploy to make me feel bad?" he asked, his voice a bit lighter now.

Sehun shook his head. "You aren't going to send me back, right?"

"What? Of course not. Why would I ever do that? I promised you a home here. You're family," Junmyeon replied, pulling Sehun in for a kiss on the cheek. Sehun nodded, and it was like a giant weight was lifted off his chest. He could breathe again. "However," Junmyeon said, "you did ruin our couch and hurt Chanyeol. So I want you to write an apology to him. No technology until you finish, understand?"

Sehun groaned, and Junmyeon rolled his eyes. "I'll deal with your attitude personally later. For now, I have to  go  back to work. The office needs me." He stood and leveled his gaze at Sehun. "No ripping up couches while I'm gone."

With a few words to Minseok, he was gone, and Sehun felt just as lonely as before. "Come on," Minseok said, tapping at his ears with the magazine. "You'd better write that letter fast if you want to catch your favorite drama."

Sehun practically sprinted to the office. 

\- - - - -

When Junmyeon said "later," he really meant later. As in a week or so later. After the conference later. Really, that was the worst punishment. Swallowing his pride and apologizing to Chanyeol was difficult, but waiting for some vague punishment was just torture. 

Finally,  _ finally _ , on the day after the conference, Junmyeon decided it was time. And by 'decided it was time,' Sehun meant at ten o'clock he walked into their bedroom as  he  told the hybrid to strip. Which, honestly, is the best way to start off  _ any  _ night. 

Sehun sat on the bed when he finished and let Junmyeon check him out. "Hands and knees," Junmyeon said, his dark eyes filled with lust as he watched Sehun move. Sehun could feel his gaze on him, and it felt amazing. At least it was  _ attention.  _ He was almost excited for what was to come when something thin smacked his ass and left it stinging. A cane. He yelped, tensing, which was a bad idea because that made the next one hurt more. They kept coming, too, so he tried to relax and stomach the pain.

"Junnie," Sehun whined at number twelve. "No, Junnie."

"I don't think you have the authority to tell me no, Hun," Junmyeon replied, and the hits got harder and faster. Sehun lost count around thirty, and by the time Junmyeon stopped his legs and arms were trembling. No matter how much he wailed or complained, Junmyeon had refused to pause. Tears pricked his eyes and rolled down his cheek. His ass burned like it had been set of fire, and he nearly screamed when Junmyeon's hand gave him one last whack. 

"Turn over," Junmyeon said, "on your back."

Sehun rushed to do so, wincing as his skin stretched unpleasantly. He didn't want to get any more hits from the cane, though, so he dealt with it. Suddenly, a hand curled around his cock, stroking languidly. 

Sehun moaned. It felt so nice to be touched gently after the abuse his ass took, and he wanted to buck up into it so badly. He couldn't, though. He didn't want to give Junmyeon any reason to stop. "You know, you have such a pretty cock," Junmyeon said.

The pace increased slightly, and Sehun squirmed, his legs twi sting tching . There was a dip in the bed as Junmyeon moved closer, straddling his legs and stopping the movement. "It's such a shame," he continued, digging his fingernail into the slit. "that it's absolutely useless." Sehun whimpered, and the soft noise turned to a cry as there was a harsh slap to his crotch. 

"Junnie," Sehun wailed as another hit landed on his balls. It hurt so  _ bad _ , and  its it's not like Junmyeon was giving him time to recover, either. He wanted to curl in on himself, but with Junmyeon holding his legs down that  can  was  impossible. 

"So thick and long and pretty. You're every girl's wet dream, especially with those cute little ears. But you're not into girls, and you're certainly not into doing the fucking, are you?" Junmyeon asked, another slap making Sehun yelp.

"No, Junnie," he squeaked out. "Please."

"Please what? Hit you more?" Another, before Sehun could say anything. "All it can do is cum and be decoration for the real treat - your ass. It's kind of like you in a way, pathetic and useless. I bet you wish you could fuck me, huh, whore? Spread my legs and ruin me, fuck me into the mattress until I was screaming your name? The pet overtaking the master? You're just not cut out for it, though. You submit so easily to everyone, always willing to get a nice cock shoved so deep into you that you'll feel it for days. You have the kind of dick men crave, and yet you never use it. That's okay." Junmyeon switched back to stroking, rubbing his palm across the head and making Sehun whine. He draped himself across Sehun to lean in and whisper, "I much prefer seeing your dumb dick twitch and dirty itself when I fuck you."

Sehun moaned, fisting his hands in the sheets and trying not to thrust up into Junmyeon's hand. "Junnie, please, want to cum," he managed through his moans. 

A blow made his legs jerk and he shrieked. That was the hardest one yet. His inhale was basically a sob as he felt Junmyeon's hand come down just as hard directly on his cock. "I want you to admit it," Junmyeon said, taking hold of Sehun's shaft again. "Everything. And maybe I'll let you cum."

"I-I," Sehun said, working through the tears, "I wish I could fuck you so bad. I want to, and I know I can't, I know I'm your cum slut through and through. I'm- ah  _ ah _ \- longer and th-thicker, but you're so much better that m-my pathetic cock. I'd suck you off all day and night if I could, please, Junnie." 

Junmyeon had picked up the pace, and he looked extremely pleased by Sehun's confession. He was so close to cumming, and he was sure Junmyeon knew it. "That wasn't so hard, was it, fuck toy?" he asked.

"No, no, please, Junnie,  _ please. _ "

"Alright, you can cum."

Sehun wailed as he came, pearly white strings spurting from his cock and streaking his chest and stomach. It felt so good to get some release, and he closed his eyes as he trembled through the after shocks, groaning. His ass was still on fire, and yet the pain was dulled by the haze of his orgasm.

When he opened his eyes, still woozy from his high, he found Junmyeon jerking himself off over Sehun's body. Whimpering, he tried to reach out and help. His clumsy hands were pushed aside. "You were so good, my cute little bitch. Do you want a reward?" Junmyeon asked. Sehun nodded, and his mouth watered as Junmyeon came closer to his face, cock bobbing slightly. 

"Open," Junmyeon said, tapping his lips with the tip of his cock. Sehun happily opened his mouth, expecting Junmyeon to fuck his throat. Instead, he continued jerking himself off, until his thighs were shaking and his rhythm was faltering. He pressed the head against Sehun's bottom lip, and thick, hot cum slid down the inside of his mouth. He made a pitiful sound as Junmyeon kept pumping his cock as best he could, milking himself for Sehun. 

After there was nothing left to give, Junmyeon pulled away and said, "Swallow." Sehun obeyed without hesitation, enjoying the way it slipped down his throat, heavy and warm. Smiling, Junmyeon leaned down to kiss him, tongue licking away the last few traces from the ridges of Sehun's mouth. As they kissed, he rolled to the side - Sehun eagerly chasing his lips - and got his weight off of Sehun so the hybrid wouldn't complain about chest pain tomorrow.

"Good kitten," Junmyeon murmured, bringing a hand up to pet his hair. Sehun purred into his mouth, tail flicking against the sheets. "No more ruining couches, understand?"

"No more," Sehun muttered sleepily, eyes already half closed. Junmyeon kissed his nose and allowed him to curl his leg over Junmyeon, pulling him as close as possible. "If the conference is over and you don't have to get up early, does that mean I can get morning wood?"

Junmyeon snorted, flicking one of Sehun's fuzzy ears. "Shut up and go to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! feel free to comment or give this a kudos, i really appreciate them. you can also hmu on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheapdreams13) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cheapdreams), i always take requests (for actual fics or drabbles), prompts, or just. whatever.


End file.
